narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Nurari
was a shinobi from Otogakure and a member of Team Guren. Personality Nurari, like some of his teammates, wanted nothing to do with Orochimaru and wished to flee. He enjoyed toying with his foes and constantly mocked them. He was also shown to be a bit of a drag queen when he whimpered feminine shrieks or moans whenever he was in danger. Appearance Despite his slender and somewhat feminine appearance, he was male. He wore a full-body slime suit, leaving only his face uncovered. He wore dark green lipstick, his eyes were wide open all the time and had some pink hair sticking out of his slime suit. Abilities Like Orochimaru, Nurari seemed to have gone through physical modifications that allowed his body to bend and stretch in exceedingly unusual manners. With this ability, he could fight at any range or shift his body's structure to avoid having internal organs or chakra points damaged. His stretching power also allowed him to flatten his entire body, protecting him from being crushed. After Hinata tried to use her Gentle Fist technique against Nurari, her hands were covered with a wet, slimy substance which was a mucus-like membrane, and was described as being like "birdlime". Utilising Water Release, this substance could also be expanded to act as a makeshift shield for cushioning incoming projectiles, or launched as a stretchy and sticky projectile to pin his opponents down. Nurari's abilities seemed to stem from his blue, liquid-like suit, as, according to Hinata, "his body is his technique… his suit is full of chakra". It also allowed him to camouflage his presence. Later, Nurari was given the power of the cursed seal, which granted him an increase in chakra and raw power, but if he does not take a pill after a certain amount of time, the seal would kill him by tearing him inside out. He also had the power to bend light with chakra to become invisible and absorb another person's body and use their limbs and techniques as his own. Part II Three-Tails' Appearance He was one of Orochimaru's prisoners who had been selected to join forces with Guren. When Guren left with Kabuto and Yūkimaru, he was instructed to stay behind to deal with Team Kurenai and Team Yamato. Nurari ended up fighting Hinata, but thanks to his unique ability to transform his body, he was able to render her Gentle Fist useless. He ultimately retreated with his team and regrouped with Guren, where they learned that they were to help retrieve the Three-Tails. Nurari voiced his disapproval of trying to capture such a dangerous beast, but was sent to once again deal with the Konoha ninja. Without the help of Rinji, they were easily defeated. Later, taking advantage of Nurari's fear of dying, Kabuto tricked him into forcibly activating a cursed seal. Using his new power, Nurari joined his team in defeating the primary defence team and recapturing Yūkimaru. Seeing this as a chance for freedom, Nurari and his team decided to run away, only to soon learn that their Cursed Marks were slowly and painfully killing them, and would continue to do so without proper care. Not wanting to die, Nurari and his team attacked the Leaf ninja who were attempting to seal the Three-Tails again. Nurari found himself against Shino, and quickly took the advantage against the bug-jutsu user. Shino's second attack on Nurari was successful because the bugs he had sent the first time had been meant to get rid of the slimy fluid covering Nurari's body. After his defeat, Nurari uses the Casualty Puppet technique to absorb the dead Kihō and Kigiri to overpower Kakashi before being killed by the rampaging of the Three-Tails. Trivia * The first kanji in Nurari signifies wetness and is also used to name Nure-onna ('濡女'), a snake like monster with a woman's head in Japanese folklore. de:Nurari es:Nurari